


Warte czekania

by Pomyluna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Future Fic, Getting Together, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3781510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/pseuds/Pomyluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trochę słodyczy na koniec tygodnia ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warte czekania

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Worth the Wait](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3391145) by [Sophtly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophtly/pseuds/Sophtly). 



> No to kolejny tydzień za nami :) Mam nadzieję, że upłynął Wam on w miłej atmosferze, ja osobiście jestem wykończona xD Na dniach możecie się jeszcze spodziewać dwóch tekstów, w tym mojego kochanego Stetera <3 
> 
> Dziękuję wszystkim za pozostawione po sobie serduszka i komentarze, to naprawdę wiele dla mnie znaczy, jesteście niesamowici! <3 
> 
> TŁUMACZENIE ZA ZGODĄ AUTORA.

Nie wie, kiedy zaczął mu się przyglądać, kiedy zaczął wędrować oczyma po pokoju w czasie spotkań watahy, szukając czegoś, czegokolwiek. Często tym czymś okazuje się być jego własne spojrzenie odwzajemnione przez Stilesa, coś, co wciąż za każdym razem go zaskakuje. Czasem chłopak wygląda na rozdrażnionego. Czasem kiwa głową na znak zgody. Czasem przewraca oczami, jednak mimo to Derek zauważa lekkie drgnienie jego warg, niemal uśmiech. Hale’owi zajmuje dużo czasu, nim przyznaje, dlaczego patrzy na Stilesa i dlaczego czasami jego serce trzepocze, przyciągając tym samym podejrzliwe spojrzenia innych wilków.

W niektóre noce, gdy wszyscy wychodzą, Stiles zostaje. Chodzi wolnym krokiem po całym mieszkaniu, mówiąc i wodząc palcami po meblach. Kiedy Derek ma naprawdę duże szczęście, chłopak się śmieje. Ten śmiech zawsze jest dla Hale’a czymś nagłym i niespodziewanym, a swoją lekką filuternością wprawia go czasami w popłoch i zakłopotanie. Jest to jednak najcudowniejszy dźwięk na świecie. Tej nocy Stiles śmieje się, a jego oczy, iskrzące się niczym refleksy słońca przepuszczone przez kieliszek whisky, wpatrzone są w Dereka. Jest tak bardzo piękny. To fakt, który wilkołak starał się ignorować od momentu, gdy po raz pierwszy ujrzał jego i Scotta stojących na terenie posiadłości Hale’ów lata temu.

Stiles ma obecnie dwadzieścia dwa lata i uzyskany niedawno tytuł licencjata. Mimo to nadal nie jest zdecydowany, jaki kierunek w życiu chciałby obrać. A przynajmniej tak powiedział Derekowi Scott.

Jest wyższy, dojrzalszy, bardziej opanowany. Jest mężczyzną, ale podczas nocy takich jak ta, Derek widzi w nim przebłyski niepewnego świata i swojego w nim miejsca nastolatka, którym ten był, gdy Hale go poznał.

Stiles stoi przez chwilę przy drzwiach, zwlekając z wyjściem, jego dłoń spoczywa na framudze, zataczając na niej kciukiem małe kółka. Chłopak patrzy na Dereka tak długo, iż powinno być to dla nich obu niezręczne i krępujące, jednak mężczyzna zatraca się w spojrzeniu Stilinskiego, który ani nie odwraca wzroku, ani też się nie rumieni.

W takich momentach Derek ma niemal nadzieję. Tak jest, dopóki nie przypomina sobie, jak dobrze zna go Stiles. Chłopak widział go złamanego i zagubionego, wie o historii niefortunnych związków, skłonnościach do gniewu oraz niezdolności do wyrażania uczuć. Stiles jest dla niego zbyt dobry i na pewno musi zdawać sobie z tego sprawę, myśli Derek. Mężczyzna spuszcza więc wzrok, a wtedy Stilinski wzdycha cicho.

\- Branoc, Der – mówi w końcu.

\- Branoc.

Chłopak szura jeszcze przez chwilę butami w miejscu, nim wychodzi i zamyka za sobą drzwi. Derek nasłuchuje dźwięku jego oddalających się kroków, jednak te nigdy nie nadchodzą. Zamiast tego do jego uszu dociera, jak serce Stilesa na moment przyspiesza, po czym powraca do wcześniejszego rytmu. Drzwi otwierają się, odsłaniając sylwetkę Stilinskiego. Jego włosy sterczą pod różnymi kątami, wskazując na to, iż chłopak przeczesywał je nerwowo palcami, jak miał to zawsze w zwyczaju.

Derek oczekuje, że ten coś powie, przecież to w końcu mimo wszystko Stiles. Stilinski jednak milczy – wkracza do środka i przechodzi niespiesznie przez pokój. Stając bezpośrednio przed mężczyzną, narusza jego przestrzeń osobistą. Podnosi dłoń, kładzie ją na jego policzku i łączy ich wargi. Pocałunek jest niepewny, dopóki Derek go nie odwzajemnia. Wtedy ramiona Stilesa obejmują jego szyję, przyciągając go bliżej; palce wplatają się we włosy i wysyłają fale dreszczy wzdłuż kręgosłupa.

Kiedy w końcu oboje się od siebie odsuwają, syn szeryfa jest zarumieniony i uśmiechnięty, a jego dłoń nadal głaszcze kark Hale’a – tak delikatnie, że serce wilkołaka ściska się nieznacznie.

\- Całkowicie warte czekania – mówi mu Stiles.

**Author's Note:**

> O.MÓJ.BOŻE. Właśnie zobaczyłam, że moje tłumaczenie ma dokładnie tyle samo słów co oryginał :O Niech nikt mnie nie dotyka! Wpadłam w samozachwyt *o* XDXDXD


End file.
